Among various types of flat panels, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have outstanding properties, including having small volume, low power consumption, and being radiation-free. Thus, TFT-LCDs dominate the commercial market of displays. Typically, a TFT-LCD includes a backlight source, an upper polarizer and a lower polarizer, a liquid crystal cell, a driving and control integrated circuit, etc., in which the liquid crystal cell is the essential core part of the display. The liquid crystal cell is generally formed by assembling an array substrate with a color filter substrate, and filling the space enclosed by the two substrates with liquid crystals.
However, as development of TFT-LCDs keeps moving, size of TFT-LCDs continuously increases and resolution of TFT-LCDs also increases, resulting in serious deterioration of image signal delay. Image signal delay is mainly determined by the equation T=RC, wherein R is signal resistance, and C is capacitance. R is generally related to materials used for forming electrical wires of the array such as gate electrodes, scan lines, and data lines. Gate electrodes, scan lines, and data lines of the array substrate are usually formed from a metallic material which is chemically stable and has high resistivity. Owing to fast development of TFT-LCDs, size of TFT-LCDs is increasing and the resolution of the TFT-LCDs is higher than before. This leads to serious deterioration of image signal delay. Moreover, since users are getting increasingly unsatisfied with display technology, manufacturers focus on developing flexible and transparent display apparatuses. But, the materials used for forming electrical wires of the array such as gate electrodes, scan lines, and data lines are non-transparent, and properties of such materials would be worsened when the displays are bent. Conventional displays cannot further meet the demand which requires that the displays are transparent and flexible.
Therefore, to solve the problems existing in conventional displays, there is a need to provide a method for manufacturing a flexible array substrate.